


Protective Over Popcorn

by redhoodwritesjt



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (A-Z), Crack, Damian Wayne is not helpful, Dick Grayson is a theif, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd loves popcorn, Movie Night, Popcorn, Protective Jason Todd, Tumblr Challenge, batbro movie night, challenge, it was so fucking hard, though it didn’t take that long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodwritesjt/pseuds/redhoodwritesjt
Summary: #5 fromthischallenge: Create a story so that each letter at the start of the paragraph goes through the alphabet. Ex. Para 1, starts with A; para 2, starts with B...Jason likes his popcorn and Dick is to lazy to get up and get his own... plus Damian and Titus join in.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Protective Over Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out okay... I guess. I mean, it’s just a short crack fic. I don’t really think it’s very good :(
> 
> Let me know how I did and if you enjoyed it though!

“Asshole!” Jason snarled, jerking his popcorn away from Dick. “Go get your own snack.” 

Before his brother could retaliate again, Dick darted his hand under Jason’s arm that was protecting the bowl and grabbed a piece of buttery popcorn. 

“Cut it out!” Jason snapped, scooting to the furthest end of the couch. 

Dick glanced up to see Damian glowering at both of them. 

“Even Titus knows better than to partake in popcorn thievery, Grayson. It’s belittling.” 

For once, Jason agreed with his little brother. He had to force down the smirk that tempted to cross his face in order to keep the scowl plastered across his features. 

Grouchily crunching on his popcorn, Jason went silent for a little while. 

Half an hour later, he’d finished his popcorn and they were about to start a new movie. Bruce and Tim would be home in several hours from patrolling, so the three brothers were taking advantage of the break. They’d been watching movies for the past four hours, though half the time had been spent arguing. 

“I’m getting more popcorn. Don’t start the fucking movie without me.” Jason demanded, standing up off of the couch. After a short stretch, he headed of to the kitchen. 

Just as he was putting the bag of microwaveable movie theatre popcorn into the microwave, Alfred walked in. 

“Kind of going heavy on the popcorn tonight, aren’t we Master Jason?” 

“Like you’ll tell B. Dick keeps stealing it all anyway.” Jason grumbled, pushing the start button on the machine before glancing up.

“Maybe you should make him some then?” Alfred suggested lightly with a smile.

“Nope.” Jason shook his head. “Not in a million years. If he wants it, then he needs to get his lazy ass of the couch and come get it himself.”

“On second thought...” Jason pulled his freshly popped bag out and threw in the last bag they had. “I’m making myself another one.” 

Popcorn in hand and after a goodbye to Alfred, he headed back to the couch. He’d just sat down when Dick tried to reach with both hands to grab a piece from each bowl.

“Quit it!” Jason snapped, pulling the bowls back so fast that one of them toppled on his leg before crashing to the ground. 

Right away Titus was on it, crunching  
up the hot popcorn while Damian watched on with a smirk. 

“Shit— stupid dog, get the fuck away from my popcorn.” Jason growled, trying to shove the Great Dane away without much luck.

Titus just continued licking up the rest of the popcorn, finishing the entire bowl in a matter of seconds. 

“Unhand Titus right this minute!” Damian declares angrily, jumping up onto his feet as he saw Jason grab hold of the dog’s collar. 

Vastly out matched by his little brother and his demon dog, Jason whirled around to his other bowl of popcorn... which Dick was munching on causally. 

“What the hell? Dickhead, give it back!” Jason yelled, trying to pull the last bowl away from him.

Xanthic popcorn now only filled the bowl halfway, a few pieces tumbling to the floor as the two jostled to keep hold of the bowl. 

“You two imbeciles belong in a zoo.” Damian’s voice cut through the air, making them both freeze. 

“Zoo?” Jason asked, tilting his head and straightening up with a small smirk. “More like a cave.”


End file.
